A heartbroken Dragon meets a Princess!
by GreekfanFT
Summary: We follow Natsu after the war with Tartarus and his loss of Igneel. Long story short, after his heartbreak he finally finds peace with his princess! Rated T for safety! Natsu x Hisui (and hints for more pairings) one-shot!


**Author's note: It's my first story, so please don 't be mean about it! Thank you! Also I wrote it while listening to Fairy Tail music to make me more excited!**

 **And, in another note, the story (as fantasy takes over) follows our favourite DragonSlayer just after the war with Tartarus to his journey for strength and...love! One-shot (probably)!**

 **I don 't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters included unfortunately... Hiro Mashima and Kondansha -along with Funimation- does...**

 **I 'm really looking forward for your opinions! Also I would prefer PM than reviews!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **Magnolia**

 **July 30 Year 791**

The war with the Dark Guild _Tartarus_ ended half a day before and everyone were trying their best to pick up the pieces from their broken hearts...

Especially after all the despair and destruction _Acnologia_ had put the _Fairy Tail_ wizards and the people of Magnolia...

Lucy had lost Aquarious to save all of her friends, though she didn 't regret it one bit... Laxus and the Thunder Legion almost died, much to everyone's frustration (especially Master Makarov, who almost lost his grandson)... Gray "killed" his own father, which left him in deep despair but also with a gift -his father's _**Demon Slayer**_ magic-. Juvia was still crying her eyes out because she felt guilty for killing the Demon who controlled Gray's father...

Everyone, then, focused their attention to comfort the DragonSlayers (especially Wendy since she was the youngest and most vulnerable), who had lost their foster parents in a giant pillar of blinding white light while saying their goodbyes to the humans.

And then, complete silence... Except for two members... A pink-haired fire DragonSlayer and a blue exceed... Natsu and his partner Happy...

Natsu was on all fours beside Igneel, who had lost to Acnologia quite miserably and ended up with him dead. Happy, not far away from his friend, sobbing and sniffling while being unable to come close to his partner.

Natsu was constantly screaming in agony as his pain in his heart only grew bigger and bigger... Even the next two towns could hear his screams.

Midday had come still Natsu was at it. Every member of the guild and the remaining townspeople had gathered right before Happy trying to make their way to the DragonSlayer to comfort him. But, to everyone's surprise, Happy turned around still sniffling and sobbing and opened his paws wide to stop them. Then, Lucy took a step forward only for Happy to get angry.

" **STAY BAAAACK** " Happy screamed with all his might to everyone while he had his eyes closed.

" _Happy_ " Lucy said really softly while tears had covered her face at the sight before her.

Natsu suddenly stoped screaming, although the word 'sorrow' hardly described what he was feeling in his aching body and heart. He continued crying, when all of a sudden he heard a very familiar voice in his head. It was Igneel.

" _ **Natsu**_ _..."_ Igneel said calmy.

Natsu was now crying while his head was on the cold rocky ground. And the only thing he could do was whisper " _Dad..._ ".

" _ **Natsu... Don't shed anymore tears... Show me your way of how you live...**_ " Igneel said calmy comforting Natsu,who immediately stopped crying.

The others watched the deppressing schene with their heads down trying to hide their tears. Lucy, by then, had managed to take Happy into her bruised arms to comfort him, while having her head towards the ground crying and trembling uncontrollably.

" _ **I taught you that! Remember?!**_ " Igneel continued calmly.

" _Yeah..._ " Natsu whispered while gritting his teeth full of anger and determination at the same time.

" _ **Very well! Now show me! Make me proud to be your father!**_ " Igneel said to Natsu trying to hide his pride for his foster son.

That was the very first moment that Natsu stood up on his feet since many hours ago making everybody present pay attention to him with anticipation of what he 'll do mixed with a slight bit of fear! And suddenly Natsu started a barrage of screams with all his might with each word heard louder and louder so that everyone could hear him and especially Igneel and himself.

" **I 'LL** **BECOME** **STRONGEEEEER** "

" **I 'LL** **BEAT** **ACNOLOGIA** **TO A BLOODY PUUUUUULP** "

" **I 'LL** **PROTECT** **EVERYONE AND** **EVERYTHIIIIIIIIING** "

Natsu screamed while crying his eyes out making the DragonSlayers cover their sensitive ears, but also making everyone present lift their heads while smiling! They almost felt what had happened to Natsu and as soon as he stopped screaming, they all realized that it was the only way to overcome such hardship.

Igneel's voice and body had disappeared by then, but Natsu could feel his warmth and satisfaction at his last determined words.

Although, they couldn 't expect what came next.

"Happy..." Natsu said to his life partner while staring blankly to the place where Igneel had disappeared.

"Yes Natsu?" Happy asked expectantly his partner.

"We 're leaving..." Natsu said full of determination and seriousness, as every person was left stunned and astonished.

A few seconds of silence broke after Happy answered "Aye sir!" and flew from Lucy's arms to Natsu's left shoulder, after he had checked for an uninjured place in his friend's body.

"WHAAAAT? YOU 'RE LEAVING?" Lucy and Erza screamed shocked.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU 'RE GOING FLAME FOR BRAINS?" Gray shouted from a little far behind.

"I 'm leaving... No. We 're leaving..." Natsu corrected himself, but was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Where to my boy?" Master Makarov asked calmy the Dragonslayer.

"Wherever I can train and be strong enough to protect everyone Gramps..." Natsu answered full of determination while standing still with his back turned to the others.

"No..." Lucy whispered at first, but to her surprise she heard Gray screaming from beside her this time.

"NOOOOOO...WE 'LL NEVER LET YOU GO ANYWHERE" Gray screamed clutching his fists.

"Gray..." Lucy whispered in surprise.

Natsu, then, looked over his right shoulder and suddenly every wizard felt like electricity had just passed through them. Even Erza and Makarov felt it. Everyone had taken unconsioussly one step backwards. But the one who felt it the most was Gray. After a bit of silence they realized it was Natsu, who hadn 't stopped looking at them over his shoulder. Except this time they saw Natsu glaring at Gray, who was on the ground panting, with a half-closed eye.

"What..?" Natsu asked blankly hiding his anger.

"I said we 'll never let you go anywhere..." Gray said whle still panting. He couldn 't comprehend what was happening to him.

"Yes Natsu-" Erza said, but was cut off as she also allmost faced the rocky ground beneath her. She also couldn 't understand what was happening to her, but she soon realized what it was. It was Natsu's killing intent, but she couldn 't say it out loud as she knew the consequencses.

"Why are you doing this Natsu...?" Lucy asked completely confused.

"We 're leaving and nobody will stop us..." Natsu said as calmly as he could, but he let out his killing intent for everybody to feel it except Makarov, Wendy and Lucy. Every wizard there, including Gajeel and the twin Dragons os Sabertooth, shivered from their fear as their eyes were widened to the fullest.

"Fine my child..." Makarov sighed and continued "Go wherever your heart takes you-" but he was cut off by Lucy who shouted full of what her heart told her that exact moment: "NO... NATSU... PLEASE... DON 'T LEAVE...".

"FINE... LEAVE YOU BASTARD... I DON 'T WANT YOU HERE... EITHER YOU LEAVE THE GUILD OR I WILL..." Gray screamed to everyone's shock and astonishment.

Then, suddenly, Natsu's and Happy's guildmarks disappered much to Gray 's regret of being stubburn as all the others watched with widened and shocked eyes what Natsu had done as he still glared Gray in the same manner as before.

" _No..._ " Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel and Master Makarov whispered in unison. Gray, on the other hand, neither said anything nor did something else. He only regretted what he had just said while shedding tears of sorrow.

"I fullfilled what you asked me... Now... If you 'll excuse me..." Natsu said coldly before he stood his ground firmly ignating his feet ready to go as Happy was crying on his shoulder.

"Before you go... Promise me that you 'll be safe... I promise you on behalf of the Guild that noone will approach you or try something else..." Master Makarov sighed. The others were expectantly waiting his answer.

"Goodbye...Makarov..." Natsu said coldly witch made everyone to look down to the ground trying to keep their tears hidden.

The DragonSlayer ripped his upper cloth, ignated fis feet fiercelly with fis flames and in a blink of an eye he and Happy were up in the sky. He could hear the screams from the ground as his former guildmates were crying at the inevitable loss of their friend in such a way, but paid no attention to them.

"Natsu? Where are we going? asked the blue exceed with curiosity. He was still on his partner's shoulder due to his exhaustion.

"You 'll see lil buddy!" Natsu said with his signature wide toothy grin.

To this unnexpected sight, Happy smiled because he saw his friend smiling for the first time in a day!

"AYE SIIIIIIR" the blue exceed shouted full of excitement and anticipation of what 's to come!

As they continued smiling, they flew far away from Magnolia!

On the ground, on the other hand, Crime Sorciere arrived out of nowhere in front of the Fairy Tail wizards. It took some time to recover from treir desperate cries and notice them. Then, Jellal had a quite long conversation with Makarov. After that, much to the others' surprise, Crime Sorciere was absorbed in Fairy Tail.

That happened because there was no more Magic Council and they were free to do whatever they wanted to do! The ex-members of the Oracion Seis were less welcomed, but except for that they could fit like a glove in the guild to fill in for the pink-haired DragonSlayer!

 **Time skip**

 **Year 794**

It had been 3 whole years since the war with Tartarus and Natsu's disappearance. A new Magic Council had formed from the Ten Wizard Saints. The previously vacant positions were now filled from Jellal, Erza and Laxus (who had regain his health with no after-problems).

The town of Magnolia had fully been recovered and rebuilt!

The Fairy Tail Guild had a new Master under the name of the fearsome Guildarts Clive, who returned from his last quest unscathed and this surprise was what waited him at his return! Makarov was still around and consulted Guildarts whenever the latter had a difficult situation!

But there was a serious problem... Although the guild had expanded their premises and had absorbed many strong mages from around the continent, there was somthing missing... It was the liveness a certain someone could only give just by grinning around like an idiot, or picking fights with every tough opponent he could find...

Every single person who was at the guild 3 years ago or just knew the personality of the pink-haired DragonSlayer, when at home just went to the bathroom to cry their eyes out... All that because every single one of them missed their dear friend... And to make matters worse, absolutely noone knew about his whereabouts... Even the Magic Council sent out every now and then scouts all over the country but to no avail...

There is ,however, a simple answer to that! Natsu on his part just didn 't want to be found! So, even when a simple rumor about his name made its way to his ears, he just moved on to the next place that he knew he wouldn 't be found along with his partner of course!

His appearance had changed somewhat, but not much! His characteristic pink spiky hair were a little bit longer because every now and then he gave them a haircut on his own! His white shorts remained the same, while he was half-naked on the upper body except for his skaly-looking scarf around his neck. So, to cover his upper nudity, he wore a purple-black cloak with golden stripes at both sides. The cloak had also a purple hood to cover his face when he was around people.

The same kind of cloak had the blue exceed which accompanied Natsu! Happy also learned to walk and to run on all fours as to not attract unwanted attention! Throughout their journey he was always by Natsu's side making the young DragonSlayer feel comfortable!

They now were somewhere deep inside a forest, but fortunately for them there was a clearing with a river-like stream nearby.

"Natsu?!" Happy asked cheerfully as he was sitting beside Natsu while eating one of his fish.

"Yeah?!" Natsu answered while looking at the stars in the sky.

"Will you ever forgive him for what he said...?" asked the blue cat hesitantly but with a slight bit of hope to get a positive answer.

"No Happy..." Natsu answered coldly to Happy and continued "I 'll never forgive him... Now eat silently and go to sleep...". His voice sounded really serious and allmost angry to the blue exceed's ears.

" _Aye sir..._ " Happy replied whispering loud enough for Natsu to hear, but didn 't take his eyes off his partner.

Natsu, after the little talk with his companion, was lost in his thoughts while reading a Sorcerer Weekly magazine so that he keep up with the news about his former comrades and the rest of the former fellow Guilds.

" _Gray you bastard... I should have killed you then... First you wanted me to get out of the guild, then you marry Lucy and to top it off you got yourself a baby boy... DAMN YOU YOU POPSICLE FREAK...*sigh* And then we have Makarov who accepted that damn Cobra and the others... Maybe he did so that Erza can marry Jellal...*sigh* Juvia at least married Lyon! That 's really good news! HUUUUH?! MIRAJANE MARRIED LAXUS?! ELFMAN WITH EVERGREEN?! Oh, that's ok! They look good! *sigh of relief* Lisanna with.. BICKSLOW?! WHAT THE HELL?! LISANNA WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! *sigh* At least all the others-WHAAAT?! EVEN WENDY IS ENGAGED TO ROMEO?! WOW! THAT 'S THE WAY ROMEO! WOW! *sigh of relief and happiness*_ ".

Natsu continued to think like that the whole night while Happy was sleeping peacefully right next to him. A couple of hours before the crack of dawn, Natsu carried his little blue partner under his purple blanket as he warmed him with his body temperature!

Sometime before lunch, the pink-haired DragonSlayers' nose twitched as something was cought up in it. " _Food_ " he thought as he opened his eyes widely with pure satisfaction at what he was still smelling!

"Happy wake up!" Natsu said as he tried to wake his blue friend.

" _Hmmm...?_ " Happy hummed drowsily still with his eyes closed.

"Wake up lil buddy! It 's time for lunch already" Natsu said to Happy.

" _Do you have any fish...?_ " Happy said quite silently as if he was going to fall asleep again, but then Natsu noticed that the blue cat slowly -but steadily- opened his eyes.

"No I haven 't furball!" the DragonSlayer said teasingly to his friend as his left arm capped Happy's head in a friendly manner.

"I want fish!" Happy said, fully awake now, demandingly.

"I 'll get you some later! For now let 's go and eat the amazing food that smells so intensly!" Natsu said as Happy noticed the intence smell himself.

"What could smell so good that I can smell it too?!" the cat asked slightly confused.

"I dunno! Let 's go and see!" Natsu said smiling.

"Aye sir!" Happy said cheerfully as he also smiled and rose his little paw like a fist in the air.

Then the duo came across at a rather unwanted sight. There were 4 soldiers camping with a green-haired girl that looked familiar to Natsu.

" _Who is she and why she seems so familiar...? Agghh damn it... I can 't remember... And why the heck I can 't smell her...?_ " Natsu thought to himself. He also noticed that he couldn 't hear what they were saying even if he tried his hardest.

Happy, then, noticed his friend's seriousness in his eyes and asked: "What 's going on Natsu?".

"I don 't know Happy... But I think we should get out of here pronto..." Natsu said to his partner. Happy only nodded and within the second he did Natsu had already stood up and stealthily bypassed the small camp only for Natsu to stop after half a mile.

He remembered that he and Happy wanted some of their food as their bellies growled.

"Crap..." Natsu grunted "I 'm hungry..." he finished.

"Me too..." Happy said somewhat complaining.

"Ok..." Natsu said.

And then, he turned around and run like he was being hunted back to the camp.

As soon as he arrived, he hid himself behind a tree. For some unknown reason he was attracted both of the smell of the well-cooked food and the green-haired girl.

After a small sigh he put his hood on and placed Happy on his left shoulder.

After a minute or so he started walking slowly towards the campers. They noticed him quickly as he didn 't try to approach them quietly.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the 4 soldiers roared in unison as they took combative stands with their weapons, which made the girl panic and almost pee herself.

Natsu stood still while his head was looking to ground and failed to realize that finally he could hear them. " _Happy don't do anything stupid. And most importantly DON 'T MOVE AND DON 'T SPEAK..._ " the young man whispered to his company, who tapped his paw once as his answer. Natsu, then, lifted his arms behind his head and started approaching really slowly the campers.

"STAY RIGHT THERE" the commander demanded.

The young DragonSlayer acted as he was told.

The 4 soldiers were completely confused at this sight.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT HERE?" one of the soldiers shouted.

Then, all of a sudden, a large growl came from the hooded stranger's belly which made the soldiers relax their feet and slightly laugh at what just happened as they put down their weapons. The green-haired girl was giggling when suddenly:

"Come sit with us!" she said playfully, but gently at same time and still giggling. The shock the soldiers had at that moment was like a heart attack, but as soon as they glanced at girl 's gentle eyes, they overcame their fear of the stranger harming the girl and took their respective position behind the girl.

" _I know that voice... Who IS she...? And why the hell she has such a gentle voice...? Damn it... At least me and Happy will eat for lunch..._ " Natsu thought to himself and started walking really slow still his hands behind his head. As he finally reached their camp he felt something coming past him. It was a magic force field and he noticed that. He, then, sat across the girl. He took a quick glance of her and even more quickly looked down to the ground.

" _She 's really beautiful! Whoah! Man... WHAT AM I THINKING? I JUST CAME HERE TO EAT..._ " the hooded man thought to himself while rapidly blushing and unwillingly let out a tiny bit of his magical aura.

That didn 't go unnoticed from the girl who was the only one who could feel it. She widened her eyes shockingly surprised mixed with a slight bit of terror as she felt that this magical aura. It was so immense that she gasped for clean air. The hooded man left out a smile and quickly erased the aura fom existance so the girl could breathe normally again.

She coughed a couple of times, but finally cought her breath. She calmed down after a moment. Still shocked and trembling from what just happened two minutes ago she thought to herself: " _What was that...? It felt quite familiar, but... I don 't understand... The heat was immence that i couldn 't breathe, but at the same time it felt heartwarming and... WHAT AM I THINKING?! I have to find out who he is and then I 'll decide what will I do with him and his... Cat...?!_ ". As she was thinking, she was rapidly blushing which made her put her hands onto her face to hide it.

The hooded man giggled at the schene, which caught the attention of the girl. After a few moments of silence:

"Could you please tell me your name?" The pretty girl asked gently, but expectantly as her eyes stared at the stranger before her. But to her frustration the stranger shook his head like he was saying no. She turned her head around to face the soldiers and said firmly and gently: "Please leave us alone for a little while.". The soldiers nodded and left some meters away so the girl and the stranger could be alone and talk freely.

As she made sure they were far enough, she returned her attention to the hooded man.

"Now, could you please tell me your name?" she asked gently again, but she took the same response.

"Why?" she asked making sure that her sadness could be shown. The hooded man, however remained silent. She kept her composure as she hadn 't any reason to believe that he would harm her and a few moments later she remembered the reason why the stranger came for. She picked up two plates out of curtesy and put food inside them. Then, she gave them to him.

He took his own plate in front of him with one hand and the other placed it beside him for his companion to eat. He nodded to his cat pointing the plate. As he did that his companion jumped off his shoulder and started eating maniacly, which made both the stranger and the girl smile. The problem for the green-haired girl still remained though. The hooded man wouldn 't talk. She felt sad and impatient at the thought that she wouldn 't know his name. She waited for the moment he was done eating so she could ask again in a different manner.

After five minutes the stranger finished eating and his cat jumped again to his shoulder. As he was ready to stand up the girl interrupted him:

"Please don 't go..." the pretty girl said sadly and gently. He sat back down but remained silent. " _Damn she 's cute... I can 't leave her, but I must... But... AAAAARRRGGHHHH_ " he thought to himself .

"If you don 't want to tell me your name that 's fine, but please don 't leave..." the girl said as she sounded sad. He nodded like he was saying ok sat still.

" _Fine..._ " he said softly -allmost whispering-, which made the girl's eyes to wide again making clear she was shocked and trembled at the thought that passed her mind: " _N... Natsu... Dragneel...! No Way...!_ ".

" _Crap... I 'm found out... Damn you Makarov... You said you wouldn 't send anyone after me and all I did for half a year was avoiding scouts all over the Kingdom... And of all the times it had to be by this cute girl whom I don 't remember... DAMN IT..._ " Natsu thought to himself as he was clutching his fists trembling with anger and accidentally left out a tiny bit of his magical aura, but this time was different. It was felt within a mile radius and every living soul was down for the count -and he knew it was going to affect the soldiers-, because it was his killing intent. The only ones who were safe and sound, were his cat and the cute girl in front of him. The girl, though, seeing him clutching his fists she knew he was feeling uneasy for some reason. So, she desided to make him feel comfortable.

"Please... Don 't be afraid! Noone will harm you or anything of the sort!" the girl said reassuringly. As he calmed down, he sighed heavilly and started to scratch the back of his head.

"I understand that you don 't want to let anyone to know your name. I don 't know the reason, so I 'll keep quiet about it. I won 't let even the soldiers that YOU were here... So please... Trust me..." the girl pleaded desperately.

" _Why...?_ " the hooded man whispered softly and continued after taking a nod from his companion: " _Why would you do that for me...? I 'm not worth it... I don 't even remember you, although you sound and smell really familiar... And even if I trust you, I can 't trust anyone else but my best friend here...-_ " the boy was cut off as soon as he realized that the girl had hugged him tightly. A sigle tear appered in his right eye as he saw the girl clinging to him while crying her eyes out remaining silent though. He patted her head as a sign to comfort her. She immediately stopped crying and lifted her head to gaze upon his eyes, but failed as the hood was hiding his face. He kissed her forehead, which made her rapidly blush but she couldn 't do anything to hide it.

" _Please don 't cry... It doesn 't suit you..._ " he said to her and hugged her gently. Upon hearing these words the girl smiled and clinged to him even tighter.

" _You know... You 're very kind... And thoughtful of others... Although I know first hand your destructive capabillity, I also know your power to lift everyone's spirit to the point that surpasses the sunlight... I don 't know anyone else with that kind power and I 'm willing to do ANYTHING for you... So please stay with-_ " the girl was allmost whispering while smiling and sobbing at the same time, but she was cut off as a blue cat said superteasingly: "SHE LOOOOOVES YOUOUOU!".

Both humans were blushing a crimson red as the cat finished his sentence, but tried and failed to hide it.

" _I didn 't understand allmost a word of what you just told me, but I 'll trust you..._ " The man said softly and calmly. After hearing these words the girl at first was left dumbfounded, then giggled, and after she realized his last words she widened her eyes in surprise. The duo, though, failed to realize that they were still hugging each other, much to Happy's amusement.

"Really?! Will you trust me?!" she asked happilly expecting a positive answer.

" _Yeah..._ " he responded softly as he kissed her forehead one more time. She was now blushing again, but couldn 't move an inch. She was trying to catch a glance at his eyes, but failed for the second time.

"If you two want, I can hide you to my castle!" the girl proposed cheerfully.

" _Castle..? Wait... Who exactly are you...?_ " the still hooded man asked making the girl giggle.

" _Hisui E. Fiore. The princess of the Kingdom of Fiore... Natsu Dragneel...!_ " the green-haired answered whispering softly. At that moment, it was like a bolt of lightning hit Natsu who couldn 't believe his ears.

" _You 're THE princess of the Fiore Kingdom?! Whoah! That 's amazing! I finally remembered you!_ " Natsu said really happily trying to keep his voice down. She smiled brightly at his last words. For her, it was like music to her ears!

She was staring at him expectantly for his answer to her previous question.

"Well?! Will you follow me to the castle?! It 's not far from here!" Hisui said as her eyes were as bright as Natsu's flames in the night, allthough she didin 't know that.

"Ok! We 'll come with you! On three conditions!" Natsu said excitedly leaving the princess speechless for a few moments.

"Tell me your conditions." Hisui said in a serious manner trying to keep her happiness and her curioucity at bay.

"First and MOST important, you won 't tell another person about me except for your father and Arcadios. Second, if we are to stay to the castle you have to provide Happy with the best fish you have. As for me, don 't worry! I 'll manage somehow! And lastly, you 'll provide me clothes so that I can walk amongst the people of a town or a big city. Oh, and a favor... Please take care of Happy when I 'll not be in the castle..." Natsu finally finished his demands. Hisui had raised an eyebrow, which caught Natsu's attention.

"What?!" Natsu asked curiously.

"I thought that you would ask me all kinds of impossible things... But if that 's all you want, then consider it done Natsu Dragneel!" the princess said happilly and playfully.

"Thanks Hisui! You 're the best!" Natsu replied to her smiling.

"Shall we?!" Hisui said smiling and leading the way to the castle!

"Of course!" the young DragonSlayer said as he sounded really happy about this situation giving his signature toothy grin, but Hisui couldn 't see it. "Let 's go Happy!" he said to his partner.

"Aye Siiiiir!" the blue exceed cheered.

At their way to the castle, they failed once again to notice that they were clinging to each other,much to Happy's satisfaction and amusement. Natsu told her about him and his partner the situation concerning them leaving Fairy Tail and their disapperance. She felt deeply frustrated from what she had heard, but Natsu reassured her that he was fine. He told her about the places they visited on their journey and she reacted differently in each one. After a few hours they finally reached the capital city of Crocus. They went from alley to alley to ensure their safety and to not attract any kind of attention until they managed to sneak into the castle.

Hisui did as she was instructed and found a room for Natsu and Happy. Actually she followed Natsu's demands to the letter and her father along with Arcadios were more than happy to hide Natsu inside the castle, much to Natsu's and Hisui's surprise.

 **Time skip**

 **2 weeks later**

 **Grand Magic Games**

Natsu had asked Hisui which Guilds would participate in this year's Games. After she told him the exact same Guilds from 3 years ago he gave her his toothy grin and a kiss to her forehead, much to her embarrassment. After he smiled brightly at that sight he kissed her soft lips, which made her even more embarrassed. Yes. They were in a relationship going to be married 2 days after the Grand Magic Games. It was her father 's decision for the marriage, but they didn 't mind.

It was the final day of th Grand Magic Games. All the respective members of every guild were in the middle of the arena and the crowd was cheering in really high volumes. Mato was right in the middle of the members who were going to fight. Hisui, this time, was beside Mister Jajima much to every person's in the stadium surprise. Suddenly, Mato picked the microphone.

"EVERYONE PLEASE BE QUIET. I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE-PUMPKIN!" he said cheerfully with his strangely high voice. Every living soul in the stadium was waiting the announcement filled with curiousity, anticipation and excitement.

"TWO DAYS AFTER TODAY HIS MAJESTY'S DAUGHTER, THE PRINCESS OF THE KINGDOM OF FIORE WILL BE MARRIED-PUMPKIN!" he announced leaving the stands and the wizards beside him dumbfounded. Hisui, on the other hand, giggled while blushing a light pink on her cheeks. Then, everyone in the stadium realized it was true. Suddenly the crowd was going wild cheering for the princess' mariage for quite some time.

After everything was back to normal, Mato was jumping around to make everyone in the arena to notice him.

"Hey mister Pumpkin who is the lucky one?" Gray asked curiously making everyone anticipate his answer.

"HIM-PUMPKIN!" he responded cheerfully pointing to the direction of a shady character, who was slowly approaching and was wearing a purple-black cloak with a hood. Under the cloak the only things noticeable were his pitch-black shoes, blue trousers and his crimson red T-shirt.

"WHAAAT? HIIIIM?" all the wizards asked shocked in unison. The shady person smirked, but nobody paid any attention to him.

"YES-PUMPKIN!" Mato replied. At that point Gray had started laughing along with the other wizards ironically towards the stranger, who had stopped at a distance quite far from them.

"HE 'S YOUR CHALLENGER TODAY-PUMPKIN! HE HAS COME TO CHALLENGE THE WIZARDS WHO ARE FIGHTING IN THE FINALS-PUMPKIN!" Mato announced through the microphone, leaving everybody once again dumbfounded. Hisui, again, she just giggled.

"He 's our what...?" the wizards asked in unison clutching their fists. The shady man was standing still with his head lowered to the ground and he was still smirking.

"Alright everybody... On my mark, we attack him all together..." Gray grunted.

"Ok!" the others agreed in unison. The crowd was expecting this fight with anticipation, much to Hisui's and Mato's satisfaction.

"NOW" Gray screamed as all kinds of spells travelled their way to the hooded man, who for some reason stood still smiling.

" _ **DragonSlayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**_ " the man whispered circling his hands a moment before the spells from the other wizards made contact. And in a blink of an eye a huge explosion took place where he was standing. Electrified smoke a few moments after that covering him. The crowd was left astonished and slightly disapponted. They suddenly heard Hisui giggle again, much to everyone's surprise. The wizards on the ground stood having combative stands as Mato cheered and Hisui chuckled.

The atmosphere was clearing and a figure could be seen standing still with glowing-red eyes under the hood. The mages anticipated that he would still be standing, but not completely unscathed.

"No freekin' way..." Gray gasped and sighed as the other wizards gulped with their eyes widened.

"What kind of monster is he...?" Gray sighed again still shocked. He, then, realized that 40 wizards had thrown their mid-powerful spells on him. He widened his eyes as he realized the level of the power that they had casted on their target. Again, the hooded man, stood his ground. But fis fists were clutched. Hisui stopped chuckling as she knew what was going to come next, but thankfully for her that went unnoticed.

Everyone in the crowd slowly, but steadilly, started cheering back. But stopped again. The reason was a certain person's magical aura.

The shady man had released a big amount of his raging magical aura to affect every present wizard. Either in the arena or in the stands. The only ones that were unnaffected were Hisui, Lucy, Mato, Wendy, Gray and Azuca. Every mage was gasping for a breath. That looked familiar to the 3 unnaffected Fairy Tail wizards, but they couldn 't think straight in this situation.

" _G..ra..y... Be c..a..re..f..ul..._ " Gajeel managed to whisper as he knew who was their target. But Gray couldn 't listen stuck in his confusion.

"What the hell is happening...? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU...?" Gray shouted as he watched his comrades falling down for the count. The shady man was standing his ground smirking with his eyes glowing a crimson red, much to Gray's annoyance. He suddenly realized that he was the only one standing in the arena. He took a quick look at the stands to see if Lucy and the others were ok, only to see a crying Lucy and Wendy. His eyes widened in shock, but he kept his composure as he saw at least his beloved and his young friend still standing.

The crowd was confused at this sight to the point that they felt a bolt of terror inside them.

"What did you do to them...? Who are you...? Why you left out me, Lucy and Wendy...?" Gray asked in complete anger, but the stranger remained composed and relaxed while smirking.

"ANSWER ME YOU BASTAAAAARD" Gray screamed as his " _ **Ice make: Lance**_ " was shot to the hooded man. The stranger intentionally got hit and fell to the ground.

" _He 's pathetic..._ " the hooded man thought to himself and stood up only for Gray to see the damage on his target's inner clothes. The crowd cheered for what they were watching up until the downfall of the stranger. They stopped ,however, as they saw the hooded man wrap his arm to Gray's neck.

He was gasping for air but to no avail. The stranger had put him on his knees. He couldn 't see his face. Lucy was screaming in the stands for someone to go help her husband, but noone dared to move. Suddenly Guildarts and Makarov got on their knees panting. At that excact moment, the other guilds had also woken up completely healthy. Lucy and Wendy cracked a smile in all the craziness. Then, before Lucy turn around to pay attention to her husband, she felt a cold chill on her back as she saw Wendy in loss for words in a complete horrified state. She quickly turned around. She screamed in a horrified manner herself and fell to her knees while crying. The crowd had completely silent and terrified to their bones.

The reason for all that was simply because the hooded man had jumped to where the Fairy Tail Guild was and in his arm an unconcious -and not dead- Gray. Wendy had closed her eyes in pure fear wlile thinking: " _Natsu...? Where are you...? Come and save us..._ ". Lucy thought the same thing and the same time she was really worried about her husband.

All of a sudden Guidarts managed to take a quick glance at the stranger. He continued panting like crazy and beside him was Makarov almost out of concioussness. Then the hooded man raised his left hand to make a signal. Hisui and Mato in the same time: "PLEASE EVERYONE. EVACUATE THE STADIUM CALMLY EXCEPT THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD AND ANY OTHER GUILD WHO WANTS TO REMAIN INSIDE." announced as a really terrified crowd made their way to the exits. The only outsiders now in the arena were Hisui, Mato and the stranger.

After a short while, the crowd had left the arena and all the other Guilds staring the stranger. He, then, nodded to Lucy who stepped back frightened. The stranger, to her surprise, put carefully and slowly Gray on the ground laying on his back. Seeing as everyone was alright and almost unharmed by the stranger, Guildarts decided to face him.

"Come down with me... And don 't you even think about running away..." Guildarts said in a serious tone. They both jumped down to the ground. After they reached the ground, Guildarts ordered every single member of each Guild to go back to their stands. Mato had joined Hisui where she was sitting and as she nodded to him they started heading towards the Fairy Tail Guild's whereabouts.

By this moment, Guildarts and the hooded man were alone in the center of the arena and even Gray had awoken, much to Lucy's satisfaction. But her satisfaction didn 't last long, especially when she the sorrow Gray had all over his face, confusing all the members of the Guild. The confusion grew bigger after they saw Guildarts kneeling down with a depressed-looking face.

"Hello everyone!" a gently giggling voice suddenly took the attention of the Fairy Tail mages, except for Gray.

"PRINCESS! WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" they all screamed dumbfounded at her sight.

"You shall see and find out!" she said smiling and turning her attention to the arena. To everyone's confusion, Makarov had jumped in the arena too and he was kneeling beside Guildarts with the same sad look on his face.

"What 's going on...?" Lucy and Wendy asked together, but to their surprise:

"Wait...and you 'll see...Lucy..." Gray responded trembling as tears started to appear on his cheeks.

Hisui then giggled at Lucy so her attention would go to the ground. And it did.

" _I 'm sorry... I 'm sorry... I 'm sorry..._ " Guildarts was all he could and would say faintly.

"I 'm glad that you 're safe..." Makarov said as tears rained down from his eyes.

Hisui just continued to giggle making Lucy even more confused, while Gray wouldn 't stop crying like a baby annoying Gajeel.

Suddenly the stranger began to slowly approach them. It was breathtaking. Two exceptional people and great wizards were kneeling down to a total stranger.

The other Guild Masters were clever enough to understand what was going on. Over 100 wizards, though, were totally confused. Even Erza, Jellal and Laxus appeared out of nowhere in the arena behind Guildarts and Makarov kneeling down with the same kind of look as the first two, just a few steps before the stranger reach Guildarts and Makarov. As he reached them Gray cried in agony clutching his chest. The same went for the five people in front of the stranger.

The hooded man kneeled down in the middle of Guildarts and Makarov. Much to everyone's surprise, the stranger hugged them in a friendly manner. Hisui giggled at the sight of her near-future husband as she stood by Lucy. Mato for some reason was nowhere to be found!

After a few moments of the heartwarming embrace the stranger and the other five stood up. Guildarts, Makarov, Erza, Jellal, Laxus and even Gray had stopped crying. For some unknown -to the others- reason they started smiling along with the other Guild Masters.

Then, THE moment had arrived. The stranger lifted his hands to his hood starting slowly removing it. Hisui was smiling with pride next to Lucy,who was more confused than ever because of what was going on right before her eyes and anticipated a certain slowpoke to finally remove his hood.

But he stopped, much to every clueless person's frustration. He had decided that he 'll do something first.

He jumped in front of the princess and dragged her down with him. When on the ground, he landed right in front of the five who had formed a straight line slightly with their backs facing their Guildmates.

He put the princess face the five as he had his back face them. He also gave her a microphone. Then he kneeled down to the ground. From inside his cloak, he pulled a small jade-coloured box. The schene, especially for the girls, was breathtaking... He slowly opened it and a diomond ring was revealed from inside it. He hold the green-haired princess' left hand and:

" _Hisui E. Fiore! Princess of the Fiore Kingdom and MY Princess! Will you marry me?_ " he allmost whispered only for her to hear, anticipating with his eyes glowing with love and passion her positive answer.

"YES" the princess suddenly started saying as he put the ring on her finger, "I WILL MARRY YOU" continued -but hadn 't finished her sentence- as the man had stood and revealed his face for the first time in 3 years leaving everyone in a state that 'heart attack' is an understatement. "NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Hisui finished happily the positive answer as they shared a really pationate kiss for the whole Fiore to see! She didn 't know that Natsu along with her father had planned Lacrima-vision for that day all over the continent. After a few moments of complete silence as the couple was kissing passionately, they backed up for breath.

That was when the whole Kingdom shook like it was on an earthquake from the cheers. And classically, Natsu after taking a good look of his beloved wife's-to-be jady-coloured eyes took the microphone and screamed in sweet extasy of pure joy in his heart:

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! LEEEEEEEET 'S PAAAAAARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!". After finishing his sentence, he shot some fire from his mouth to form something in the blue yander as he gave his signature toothy grin to Hisui. The whole Kingdom could see it from practically anywhere!

 _ **I LOVE YOU HISUI E. FIORE**_

 _*A SHAPE OF A HEART*_

 _ **FOREVER YOUR'S**_

 _ **NATSU DRAGNEEL**_

Upon seeing this in the sky, every female human felt like melting from overemotioness! The most of all, though was the princess of Fiore! She stood there for a little while staring at Natsu's masterpiece in the sky. She couldn 't stop her tears of pure joy and smiling her sweet and gentle smile at Natsu.

" _I love you too Natsu Dragneel! Now to the end of times!_ " Hisui allmost whispered to her husband-to-be. She turned to gaze upon his eyes, only to see him sobbing at hearing these words for the first time from her!

THE END

 **...**

 _Author's note: I don 't even know if there 's a word 'overemotioness'!_

 _Thank you very much for reading it! PM if you want! I prefer it anyway!_

 _This story took it out of me! I worked on it since Valentine's morning at 11:00 (Greek time) and finished this 08:45 in the morning of the 15th. Of course, I had breaks but I found myself really into this story so I hope you really liked it._

 _Personally I 'm a great and supportive fan of 'NaLu', but for some reason I managed to make a 'NaSui' or 'NaHi' or whatever you want to call it!_


End file.
